Fear
"Fear" is the fourth episode of the eleventh season of ER. It first aired on NBC on October 21, 2004. It was written by Dee Johnson and directed by Lesli Linka Glatter. Plot Two small children are brought to the ER after jumping out of the third story window from what is allegedly believed to escaping their mother's violent, abusive ex-husband, but they soon learn the true facts behind the incident. Elizabeth is severely disciplined after performing an illegal HIV-organ transplant surgery and ponders her future at County General. Dr. Howard Ritzke resigns his position after Abby tries to talk to him about his OCD. Susan becomes the new Chief of Emergency Medicine and offers Neela an ER internship at County when she can't find anyone else. NBC Description Two small children are rushed to the ER after falling from a third story window. The attending staff believes an abusive father is at fault for the tragedy, but not all is as it seems initially. Pratt (Mekhi Phifer) treats a man who believes he has an unsightly rash which turns out to be lung cancer. Dr. Corday (Alex Kingston) is disciplined by the hospital for performing an HIV+ organ transplant; instead of dismissing her, they offer her a non-tenure track position. Sam (Linda Cardellini) contemplates moving in with Kovac (Goran Visnjic). Neela (Parminder Nagra) decides to leave her job at the mini-mart after Lewis (Sherry Stringfield), the new Chief of Emergency Medicine, offers her a job at the hospital. Synopsis It has the ER treating two small children who have fell from the third story window after what is thought to be escaping from the abusive father, but they learn the true story behind it. Elizabeth Corday questions her future at County as she faces disciplinary over her illegal surgery. It was the final regular episode of Alex Kingston as Dr. Corday. Characters *Elizabeth Corday (Final regular appearance) *Abby Lockhart *John Carter *Greg Pratt *Susan Lewis *Kerry Weaver *Ray Barnett *Neela Rasgotra *Luka Kovač *Samantha Taggart *Jing-Mei Chen Trivia *This episode marks Alex Kingston's final appearance as a series regular. She would later return in Season 15 episodes "Dream Runner" and "And In the End...". Quotes :Susan: I'm here because I want the ER chief job. :Kerry: (surprised) But you turned it down once already. :Susan: That was pre-baby. Turns out I like kids better when they're not sucking the life force out of me. :Susan: One large coffee and a first-year resident, please. :Abby: Howard quit. :Neela: He did? :Susan: Yeah, are you interested? :Abby: Well, Neela's going through this delayed adolescent rebellion slash premature midlife crisis thing right now. :Susan: Look, I've called the NRMP, I have scraped the bottom of the barrel, I have seen or spoken with more freaks that Dr. Phil. I am desperate, no offense, for anyone even remotely competend and/or sane. :Neela: I don't know, I mean, I'm-I'm working now so... :Susan: Yeah, you're right. You just keep ringing up those pork rinds and making Icees. :Carter (to Corday): Do you want me to tell them anything? :Corday: Tell them, uh, it's been lovely. Category:Episodes Category:Season 11